Honey Smothered
by tea with tacos
Summary: Very old story. It's Alfons Heiderich's birthday! Edward celebrates in an unexpected way.


**A/N: **It's time for some Edward x Heiderich Action!! Whoo!!!  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Edward would be a shota. And also there wouldn't be so much angsty parts, there would be cross-dressing and hentai. xD But enough of that, really. I must be creeping the hell out of you.  
**I'm sorry if they might seem OOC… DAEN has gotten to me. Her Edward is so cute!! ;w;

* * *

Honey Smothered – HeiEd  


"Oh, Edward!" Alfons Heiderich called as he came back from work.

"Alfons!" Ed chirped happily as he saw he friend enter the living room. "How was work? Anything good happen?"

"Ah, nothing much. Just the same old stuff happening."

Edward pouted. "Why must you insist on working there? Everyday you some home tired…And LATE!!"

"My apologies Edward. Building the rocket has to have its time!" Alfons assured. Edward replied with a snort. Typical Edward.

"I uh…" Ed started. He started to fidget where he was standing. "…M…Made a meal…And I wanted…to…" the smaller blonde had started to blush, then took a deep breath and blurted out the rest of his statement. "Please eat with me!!"

……_WHAT?_ So…Edward cooked for them? For _Alfons?_ This _has to be _a dream. The two young men walked to the table. Alfons sat down at the table and waited for the dishes to be placed in front of him. _Suspicious…_

"Edward." Alfons stared down at the food. Okay…This is a first. Edward's food looked _delicious _and _edible._ This _really _had to be a dream.

"Yes, Alfons?" Ed asked as he began eating.

"Should I be afraid that it _looks _good?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You don't cook well."

"WELL!! I WANTED TO MAKE IT SPECIAL!!" Ed began to make a fuss and blushed saying what came out of his mouth.

"What's the occasion?"

"You are full of questions tonight, aren't you?"

"Please answer my question Edward. Do not avoid it."

"…"

"Edward…"

"…"

"_Ed. ward._" Alfons said in syllables.

"…"

"Answer, Edward!"

"I heard it was your birthday tomorrow!!" Ed managed to squeak out with embarrassment and fear. "I just want you to feel special tonight and on your birthday!"

"…" Alfons was shocked.

"…Yeah, you probably think I'm weird; some guy wants to make another guy feel happy for his birthday tomorrow…" Ed's bangs drooped over his eyes.

"No."

"…What?"

"No, I don't think it's weird, Ed. I think it sweet what you have gone through the trouble to do for me."

Edward's face was now a red as a tomato. Two reasons – One; Alfons accepted it and Two; Alfons said 'Ed.' The smaller blonde was screaming inside. Then he heard a _–clank!– _from Alfons' spoon and saw he was eating the food. A few chews, then a swallow. "…" Alfons froze right on spot. His cheeks now a rosy color, he worked up the strength to ask, "Edward, how long did this take you?"

"…Just about the whole day. You woke me up, I'm guessing accidentally, when you left the house."

"…" Alfons looked a bit up.

"…" There was a long silence, the two still eating. "Thank you." Alfons said.

"What?"

"I said, _'Thank you.'_"

"For what?"

"The meal. For once it was edible." Alfons joked with a smile.

"RRRAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!" Edward roared as he threw the washing sponge at the taller blonde.

~~~***---***~~~

Alfons woke rather early again. Yes, today was his birthday. He got out of bed, and straight to Ed's bedroom…

…Which no one was under the covers.

Alfons' lips twisted to a frown as he realized the truth. Where was he? He went to the other rooms, calling Ed's name. When he saw the front door, there was a note. He walked over and took it down.

'_Dear Alfons:_

_Went to Gracia's to do an errand for her. Will be back soon._

_Ed'_

Right next to Ed's name was a little cupcake doodle, probably to wish Alfons luck for his day. But he had no work, today! What on earth was he supposed to do?! First, he made some tea for himself. Well, he had filled two cups – one for him, and one for Ed. God dammit. He dumped the cup into the sink and grabbed his cup. The next thing was read the newspaper. Why was he reading it anyways? There were never anything related to rocketry. He threw the paper in the trash and sat back down. He took a sip of his tea, still pondering what he should do now. He then took a shower, got dressed, but nothing changed. He was still lonely. He looked at the clock…

…Well he managed to kill _ten minutes._ Faaantastic. Defeated, he slumped on the living room sofa and laid on his stomach, wished mentally that Ed would come back soon. Then he fell back into slumber

~~~***---***~~~

"Now, now Edward. That's not how you mix the batter!" Gracia scolded playfully. She then showed him the proper way and he tried to mimic. "Why do you wish to do this?" she asked as she watched.

"Alfons is my friend, and today is his birthday. You don't think I would do this for him?" Ed stated.

"No. It's just that I think it's sweet what you are doing, but Alfons said you couldn't cook!" she giggled.

"No~~ Not you, too!" he stop mixing and frowned. Gracia poked at Ed, telling him to continue mixing.

What Edward was doing was something the woman never expected the boy to do. He wanted to bake a decent-sized cake – for two – and some cookies to go along. This looks so strange on someone like Edward. Gracia believed Ed was a nice boy, but never thought he, of all people, would end up baking sweets for someone such as Alfons Heiderich. There was a few spillages and messes around the kitchen due to Ed's lack of presence in there, but overall, Gracia and Edward had somewhat bonded together while doing so. Some batter was on Ed's face, which made Gracia laugh out loud. There was some moments where Ed was clumsy enough to slip due to the mess on the floor he made. He was lucky to manage not to spill the whole bowl all over the floor, or else Gracia would scold him and tell him to clean it up.

A few hours later, they were both putting on the few finishing touches on the sweets. The cake had blue, white, and yellow frosting on it, which was to make simple flowers for the top and sides. Then for a final touch on the cake, Gracia spelled out some words on the top. As for the cookies, Edward had secretly placed a small jar amount of honey in the bag in which the cookies were in. He bid Gracia farewell after wards as soon as he was done gathering everything. And now it was time to go home.

~~~***---***~~~

"Alfons~" Ed called as he arrived. He went to the kitchen to put the desserts on the table, and then found Alfons sleeping on the couch. God, the taller blonde looked like a mess down there. Heh. Down there. Edward laughed quietly at the remark. "Alfoooonss~ I'm hooome~" Ed tried to moved Alfons from his place. He earned a grunt from the taller blonde. "It's Edward~" he said as he pushed Alfons. The taller blonde gave a questioning mumble, then look up.

"Edward?" he yawned. "It's about time."

"I got a surprise for you." Ed smiled. "Get up and follow me." He dragged Alfons to the kitchen and the taller blonde was mesmerized at what his eyes saw.

Delious. Edible. Cake. Cookies. Look so good…His mouth wanted to taste the desserts. "Gracia helped me with it. I messed u a lot." Ed said with a wink and smile. "I suppose you want to eat them now, huh?"

Alfons, who felt like a little boy now, shook his head eagerly. Ed giggled, and sat them down. He then opened the box the cake was in and Alfons was blown away. It looked so delicious, to think Ed made it (with Gracia), and it said _'Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Alfons Heiderich.' _He couldn't be happier. "Thank you Edward. For this wonderful present." He smiled, eyes gleaming.

"Present? Who said this was the present?" Edward asked playfully. Alfons was confused. "The present was I get to feed you." And with that, a childish look in Ed's eyes had appeared as he cut the first slice of cake.

Together they both ate from the same plate, savoring each bite. And when the cookies were brought out, Ed lightly dipped in the honey and placed it into Alfons Heiderich's mouth.

Today was a wonderful day.

~~~***---***~~~

**A/N: **Review please? :3


End file.
